Waiting By Himself
by Isarandel
Summary: ONE-SHOT He thought they would be able to have dinner together. But they were pre-occupied with their stupid case again. Shinichi K x Kaito K x Saguru H


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. **

**Author's Note: Title is a bit lame. Story is un-beta'd, thus story might be taken down again for editing. It was written due to inspiration overflow. The ending seems a bit weird to me though. **

**It has been too long since I last wrote a fanfic. **

**Alright, I shall stop my rambling and let you all enjoy the story~ **

* * *

**Waiting By Himself**

Kuroba Kaito sat on the sofa of the small apartment, staring at the 9pm news on TV as it showed another murder case. His eyes were, however, locked onto the two figures at the back of the scene, hovering over the murdered man. Voices were tuned out.

Five hours ago, one of them had called that he would be back for dinner. Then Kaito had called the other to ask if he was coming back as well. They had said yes. So four hours ago, Kaito had went out to the supermarket and done some grocery for the dinner. Three hours ago, he had begun cooking. Two hours ago, he had sat there at the dining table, waiting, with the dishes piping hot and smelling delicious sitting on the dining table.

But now, five hours later from the first call, he was just sitting by himself in front of the television. All the food left uneaten and cold on the table.

He did not know what to make of it. If they were going to be late, they could have called back or something. But no, they didn't. No calls, no message, no nothing.

Sometimes Kaito wondered what they were. It seemed impossible for them to be together in the first place. Two of them were detectives and rather famous ones at that. And he was a thief. There were nothing, yet something that connected them together. But sometimes he could not help but wonder if it was a good thing in the beginning to stay this way.

The news had ended. And from what the news had stated the case had been solved two hours ago. The location of the case was not really that far from the apartment, but it seemed like it was taking forever for them to reach home. He knew that they might have been delayed from all the questionings and such. But still, a call would be good.

He gave a long sigh. Maybe he just could not fight for the place in their heart. He would always be second in their heart, since the first would always be those stupid cases. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa when he heard footsteps, then the click of the door lock. He heard their voices, still discussing about the case that just happened. He heard them shuffling into the apartment. They were taking off their shoes, most probably just toeing them off. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and started towards the direction of his room when the two of them saw him.

"Hey Kaito," the soccer-fanatic – slash – detective called out.

Kaito gritted his teeth, before he put on a blank face and look straight forward without turning back. With a soft voice, he said, "Dinner's ready. You might need to reheat it."

Then he walked into his room, surprisingly, shutting his door with just a soft click.

Two pairs of confused eyes stared at his form just as the door shut, before turning to each other.

ShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruHShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruHShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruH

Sprawled out on the bed, Kaito could hear the soft clinking and murmuring of utensils and talking outside his room. He knew it was childish the way that he had behaved. But his heart ached. The poker face that his father always mentioned did not seem to be working. He found himself unable to face them earlier on, especially when they were together at the crime scene earlier on and when they came in together. He should not be jealous, he loved them both. But sometimes he really wished that he could be selfish just a little bit, that they could love him more.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped it off. However, he was so lost in his mussing that he was not aware that the noises outside his room had stopped until a knock came. He tensed but he ignored it. Burying his face into his pillow, he pretended to be asleep.

The door creaked open from the purposely slow opening of the door. He tried to deepen his breathing to imitate sleeping. He tried to ignore it as he felt their presences near his bed. He tried not to flinch as he felt the bed dipped at his sides as they sat down.

"Ne, Kaito…"

He gritted his teeth at that but refused to show other response. He was not exactly angry at him. Well… maybe he was, just a little.

"Kaito…"

"Kuroba-kun…"

"Kaito, I know you're not asleep."

No, he refused to respond. He would just lie down here until they leave.

There were a few minutes of silence, and then suddenly he was dragged nearly halfway out of the bed by a hand on his wrist. He began struggling. He did not want them touching him.

He kept struggling, there seemed to be hands everywhere, trying to grab hold of his wrists. Through the commotion, he could now feel one of them sitting behind him, trying to get him to settle down. They were calling out his name, most likely, telling him to calm down. But he did not want to listen. He was in no state of mind to be listening to them. Even their voice was starting to irritate them.

Then, not certain whether it was because of the struggle or they were trying to stop his hysterical state, he felt the wind, then the smack, then the stinging pain on his cheeks.

His eyes snapped open. Shinichi was kneeling on the bed in front of him, his right hand on the other side of him, indicating that he was the one who slapped him. Since Shinichi was the one in front of him, then the one behind him should be Saguru.

As he continued staring at Shinichi with wide eyes, tears started gathering in his eyes. Then they were streaming now his cheeks as he held one hand to his slightly swollen cheek, the other hand over his mouth to try and muffled his sobs. It seemed like all the emotional pent up in him had just broken over the dam.

"Shit, Kaito, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

Kaito shook his head. It was not because of the hit that he was crying. Well, it might be the thing that sparked it, but it really was not because of it.

Shinichi moved closer and Kaito felt arms tightened around his waist before he was seated between two bent knees and leaning on a hard chest. Shinichi continued moving closer until Kaito could feel his thighs against his feet as well.

They were asking him what was wrong. But he could not get anything out, except the occasional sobs and the tears that were still streaming down his face. He had curled into himself while still crying. A hand moved to his cheeks and wiped his tears away with the thumb. He managed to crack open his eye and saw Shinichi's worried and concern eyes looking at him. More tears came and he shut his eyes again and tried to move away. But with another body behind him, it was impossible to do that. Normally, of course, he would be able to get out of it, seeing that he was Kaitou KID. But his mind was not working well currently. He could not think at all now.

The hand on his cheek stayed while the other hand combed into his hair and stayed there in a comforting manner. He slowly drifted off like that, missing out the shared worried looks between his two boyfriends.

ShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruHShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruHShinichiKxKaitoKxSaguruH

When he woke up, he was staring straight into his mirror image. He was feeling sluggish. There were arms around him and a face pressed into his neck from behind. Apparently they had lied him down after he had drifted off to sleep from the crying.

"You going to tell us what was wrong?" Shinichi said in a soft, coaxing voice as he leant forward and pressed his lips against Kaito's lid which has fallen shut when he moved.

"It's nothing," Kaito gave a small shaky sigh, "it's just something silly."

Arms tightened around him and a kiss pressed into his neck before the slightly muffled voice came, "it's not silly if you broke down like that."

Kaito bit his lips as he averted his eyes downwards instead of staring into Shinichi's eyes. He still could not believe that he had just broken down like that, sobbing like a baby.

A hand came to the side of his face, just like it had before when he was crying. It lifted his face up just as Shinichi placed a light but firm kiss to his lips. His eyes slid shut and he gave a small sigh as he just enjoyed the soft press of the kiss.

His eyes flew open though as he felt a cold hand slipped into his shirt and climbing up his chest.

"Saguru!" he gasped as he caught hold of the wondering hand from the side of him. A small chuckle came from behind him before the head lifted and placed a kiss on his temple before capturing his lips in near-devouring kiss while his hands shifted up more and rolled the nipples. Kaito gasped before his mouth was occupied by a hungry tongue.

Shinichi lay on his side with his elbow on the bed and his head leaning on his hand cropped up by the elbow, while enjoying the view in front of him. Kaito's face was flushed red now as his mouth was being devoured by the blonde detective who also had a hand in Kaito's shirt, most probably picking on his nipples. One of Kaito's hands was still holding onto Saguru's arm which was halfway in his shirt, while the other was pushing at his shoulder.

Saguru was enjoying himself immensely. While Kaito was distracted by the other detective from the kiss, he had slipped his hand up Kaito's shirt and caressed him, before attacking the sweet mouth of his. He continued rolling his tongue in Kaito's mouth while his hand rolled and flicked at the hardened nub. He felt Kaito trying to push him away, but he had always been of a stronger build. It was only when Kaito gave a whimper did he removed his lips from him.

Kaito gasped for air. Sometimes when they were kissing, he wondered if the other two remembered that he still had to breathe.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Saguru asked, as he stayed in his position over Kaito.

Kaito looked up at him for a while, before turning to the other to look at Shinichi. Both of them were giving him the same look. They were really worried about him. He knew in a relationship, such problems should be solved much earlier better than later.

The two detectives waited patiently. They loved him and knew that he loved the both of them, which was partly why they agreed to not fight over him. When their beloved thief, who always had put up a poker face, had just broken down like that, they were panicking in their hearts.

Kaito was biting his lips again as he thought of whether to really tell them or not. But how to tell them was another problem. Finally he decided. He took a deep breath, gently pushed Saguru away from him, somehow managed to get Shinichi up to a sitting position against the wall, before curling into him and pulling Saguru closer as well. So it now looked as though the three of them were huddled together.

Shinichi and Saguru looked down at Kaito who now seemed very small in their arms. They exchanged another worried look again before looking down as they heard his voice.

"I just… it's just silly…"

The both of them did not interrupt. They each held one of Kaito's hands and squeezed it encouragingly.

"I just thought… we could finally have dinner together… but then…"

His voice was starting to get shaky again. They squeezed their hands again and Kaito took in another shaky breath before continuing,

"You two didn't come back. You didn't even call… I thought… something happened.

"Then I saw the news… about that murder case… saw the both of you there…

"But then again, it was stated that the case was already solved two hours before the news reported it… but you still weren't home yet.

"I thought you two might have gone out somewhere… and forgot about dinner… (at home)

Kaito pressed his teeth into the knuckle of his index finger.

"That maybe… I…I…"

Kaito trailed off, before shaking his head a little and biting harder into his finger.

"Go on."

"Maybe I… wasn't important enough…"

His head had lowered as he said that and it was so soft, the two detectives nearly did not catch it.

"Why would you think that? We loved you, you know that."

Kaito spun out of their embrace. His eyes suddenly flared up.

"Then why!?!?! Why didn't you even called!?!? Why can't you just call and said something!?!

"I was so happy! I was so happy that the three of us can finally have dinner together. The both of you were so busy for the past few weeks that we did not have the time to eat together.

"I was nervous too!! I haven't cooked for so long! I even went over to the supermarket. I cooked!! I was waiting!! Waiting so happily…"

Tears started rolling down his eyes again.

"waiting for you to come back… then maybe I can try the way the wife always greeted their husband at the door. "Tadaima" you would say, and I would reply "Okaeri"…"

He was rambling. He was not really sure what he was talking about. But he knew he had to say something, to get it off his chest. He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Then we would have dinner together. We will watch TV together or just talk about things or… or-"

His words were cut short as he was suddenly pulled into an embrace.

"We're sorry, Kaito. We're sorry," Saguru said as he buried his face into one side of Kaito's neck while Shinichi at the other side.

"We love you. We love you."

Kaito gripped their shirts and pulled them closer. The tears were rolling again and he could feel his neck getting damped as well. He had already forgiven them. He knew he had, because he loved them, just as they loved him.

**-END-**


End file.
